Silent Hill: Hollow
by Gorrishe
Summary: Ónice conoció a un chico llamado Raymond. Él vive en un pueblo muy cercano y ella decidió visitarlo. Linterna, ropa, celular, un paralizador. Nada más en su mochila. Un pueblo a medio día. Silent Hill.
1. Capítulo 1: Camino

Director Charles G. Maupassant

Estimada comunidad escolar

PRESENTE:

Lamentamos informar el sensible fallecimiento de Zack Moore, estudiante de trece años, parte de la clase de 8° grado de la Escuela de Educación Media James Matthew Barrie. Su muerte ocurrió en el Monte Dann Levre, durante una expedición escolar, el 15 de marzo del presente año.

El cuerpo docente envía sus más sinceras condolencias a la familia Moore, nuestras disculpas y toda la ayuda que se necesite. También se le ofrece lo mismo a cercanos de Zack; amigos, compañeros de escuela y profesores.

Zack Moore

Q.E.P.D

Se despide

Personal de la Escuela James Matthew Barrie.

* * *

_"Cuando uno deja de crecer empieza a morir"._

**-William Burroughs**

* * *

El bus se detuvo a exactamente veinticuatro kilómetros de su destino. Algo con el motor, o los neumáticos, ella no puso atención a las explicaciones vacías del conductor. Todos los pasajeros se bajaron del bus, buscando sus pertenencias en el portaequipajes. Ella se quedó un momento dentro, para llamar a casa. No quería preocupar a su madre. Le contestó el buzón de voz, tres veces que intentó. Bajó una vez uno de los asistentes del bus le insistió en hacerlo.  
Descontento.

-Ten cuidado, Ónice.  
-Lo tendré, má. Es un amigo, estaré bien.  
-No confío mucho en eso, lo conociste en internet y…  
-Má, no seas tan negativa.

Sacó su mochila, donde sólo tenía una muda, una linterna (por alguna razón su madre insistió en que llevara una), un paralizador (también por obstinación de su madre) su computador portátil y un poco de comida chatarra. Veinticuatro kilómetros sonaba a muy poco, pero era mucho a pie para ella, que nunca se destacó en educación física. El conductor decía que llamarían a la compañía para enviar un bus desde la terminal, pero tomaría mucho tiempo. El viaje era de cuatro horas, el camino que quedaba era poco menos de media en bus. El terminal más cercano no tenía buses de la compañía, debían esperar a uno desde su pueblo.  
Frustración.

-¿Dónde es que vive este chico… uhm…?  
-Raymond. Vive en un pueblito cerca de aquí, se llama Silent Hill.  
-Suena a un lugar tranquilo, al menos  
-Pues claro, má. Estos son pueblos pequeños, nada malo pasa.  
-Sí… Sí, claro…

Esperó una hora, jugando en su celular, dibujando algo en la pantalla táctil. Comenzó a hacer frío, el sol estaba escondiéndose. Tuvo que sacar de la mochila una sudadera gruesa con capucha para abrigarse. Esa hora se había hecho horriblemente eterna, no quería estar más tiempo ahí, esperando con el resto de la gente. Los otros pasajeros le miraban raro, estaba segura de ello. Las ocasionales miradas que se cruzaban alimentaban su paranoia. Quizá no era nada, quizá. Sólo era ella, sus pensamientos erráticos llenos de odio propio. O quizá sí la estaban juzgando. No quiso quedarse más tiempo ahí, odiaba esperar, odiaba ser juzgada. Se fue caminando, sin escuchar la advertencia del asistente de viaje. Iba a llegar sola.  
Rechazo.

-Quiero que te cuides, ¿entiendes, Ónice?  
-No pasará nada. Confío en él.  
-Bueno, yo no lo he visto, y prefiero pensar así.  
-Pero má…  
-Hija… Sé que han sido días difíciles, y estoy contenta de que tengas a alguien que te escuche, alguien que sea tu amigo…  
-Estaré bien.  
-Quiero que vuelvas sana y salva. Tu padre quizá ya no esté aquí, pero yo sí, y te amo. Eres mi única hija.  
-También te amo, má. Tranquila, estaré bien.  
-¿Un abrazo?

Negación.

El silencio era su compañía. Sola. Ya se veían lejanos el resto de los pasajeros. A nadie le importó realmente que la chica se fuera, excepto al asistente de viaje. Se veía preocupado por una muchacha tan… Extraña. Ella ignoró eso, siguió el camino hacia Silent Hill, esperanzada por poder verlo a él. Era su primer amigo en mucho tiempo. Sabía que era un poco inseguro confiar en alguien conocido sólo por un medio como internet. Las noticias en la tele siempre diciendo de esos que se conocen por internet un día y al día siguiente termina alguien muerto. Sicópatas detrás de una pantalla buscando una víctima para festejar en sangre.  
Pero ella confiaba en que él no era así.  
Ilusiones.

-Te haces ilusiones, chica.  
-¿Por favor?  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mi dirección es worldsmonarch1 .  
-¡Gracias!  
Él cerró la sesión de chat, y ella le agregó inmediatamente en el programa de mensajería instantánea. Estaba contenta. Él no se veía muy interesado pero sabía que podía hacerse amigo de él. El foro de ayuda le había reconfortado un poco, sabiendo que no era la única. Aprendió a vivir con su problema de socialización, pero todavía necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Raymond podría escucharle, al menos. Tenía que confiar en eso.  
-¿Te llamas Onice, cierto?  
-Ónice, con la tilde.  
-Bueno, no tengo esa tecla, estábamos en Estados Unidos la última vez que revisé.  
-Está bien, comprendo. Puedes llamarme Onyx si quieres.  
-¿Ese es tu nombre?  
-Eso significa en inglés.  
-No suena tan mal, aunque es raro. ¿Por qué te llamaron así?  
-Mi cabello es muy negro, según mi madre.  
-Me gustaría verlo.  
-¿En serio?

Se estaba haciendo helado, y el camino se iba oscureciendo. Se puso la capucha para mantener el abrigo en sus orejas, su delgado rostro con la piel pegada a sus pómulos. Había dormido poco, sus ojeras estaban marcadas permanentemente debajo de sus ojos negros a través de tantos trasnoches pasados, haciendo cualquier cosa. Jugando videojuegos, dibujando o escribiendo estupideces típicas de una chica deprimida. Tenía hambre, su delgado estómago lloraba por sustento. Sacó un chocolate algo derretido, tuvo que comerlo con el dedo, como espátula. Buscó su linterna y la encendió, para poder ver dónde pisaba. Se le hacía curioso que ningún otro vehículo haya pasado por la carretera. Estaba todo muy callado.  
"Silent" Hill. De cierta manera cuadraba. No había sonido cualquiera además de sus pasos golpeando el pavimento, un leve soplido del viento, acariciando su rostro, como llamándola a seguir caminando. Un silencio atrapante, acogedor, un mudo arrullo de cuna.  
Ya había caminado un buen rato. Miró el reloj de su celular, llevaba una hora caminando, y el bus todavía no pasaba por su lado. Tenía un leve sabor a victoria en la boca, aunque no era la gran cosa. Intentó llamar a su madre, pero sonó el tono de ocupado. Decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto, diciendo simplemente "estoy bien, a pie".  
Cuando envió el mensaje, sintió un leve escalofrío. Se estaba helando más. No tenía más ropa para abrigarse, sólo la sudadera, la camiseta debajo, sus pantalones jeans, calcetines gruesos y zapatillas.  
Estaba muy oscuro ya. Casi pega un salto al ver una persona saludándole, parecía haber aparecido de la nada. Pero era sólo un letrero turístico, donde se leía "Silent Hill a diez kilómetros". Se sorprendió de todo lo que había caminado en sólo una hora. Parecía que el camino se había acortado para ella, como si el pueblo la quisiera dentro lo más pronto posible.

-¿Te gusta mi cabello?  
-Sí, la verdad es que te ves bien tomando en cuenta, bueno…  
-Entiendo, supongo que te imaginabas que una chica que vive encerrada en su cuarto estaría muy sucia.  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Muchas personas con ese estilo de vida son así. Por eso estoy en el foro, para poder ayudarles.  
-¿Me ayudarás?  
-Ehm, claro, por qué no.  
-¿Por qué no pones tu cámara también? Me gustaría verte.  
-Está mala. Supongo que tendrás que conformarte con mi voz.

Por alguna razón no recordaba bien su voz. ¿Cómo era? ¿Grave, aguda, rasposa, fina? No podía acordarse. Era una masa gris informe en su cabeza, sin color, olor, sin esencia. Apenas existían sus palabras en su cabeza.  
El aire se hizo pesado. Se estaba cansando, pero no era sólo eso. Sus piernas le estaban obligando a detenerse, moviéndose más lento, más pesado. Sentía botas de plomo amarradas a su carne, hundiéndose en alquitrán. Ónice tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para asegurarse que no estaba sumergiéndose en arenas movedizas. Se detuvo y se sentó, pensando en que era sólo cansancio. Su cuerpo entero se sentía atraído al suelo, un pequeño tornillo llevado por un imán.  
Tenía que dormir, eso debería ser. De eso se convencía ella. Pero sólo se quedó sentada, ignoró esas sensaciones. Tenía que llegar antes de hacer cualquier cosa.  
Volvió a levantarse unos minutos después. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante antes de toparse con otro letrero.  
"Silent Hill a cuatro kilómetros".  
-¿Cómo?  
Ella juraba que no era una diferencia de más de cinco minutos entre ese letrero y el anterior. Con la linterna alumbró hacia atrás, tratando de divisar el otro letrero, pero la oscuridad hacía que la luz se perdiera en la nada. Corrió un poco hacia atrás para encontrar el letrero, pero no había caso. El letrero no estaba.  
El bus todavía no pasaba.  
Se sentía extraña. Algo no debería estar pasando.  
Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Recogió su mochila y se la puso. No dejó de parecerle extraño lo corta que la carretera se hacía. Ya podía ver incluso algunos edificios del pueblo. Al menos eso era bueno para ella. El lugar estaba cerca. Le parecía un poco raro que se viera tan oscuro, ninguna luz encendida.  
Intentó llamar a su madre otra vez, sin resultado. Sin embargo, un mensaje de texto llegó a su buzón.  
"Llega luego".  
Era él. Intentó llamarle, pero marcó tono ocupado. Algo le pasaba a su teléfono, nadie le contestaba. No le dio mucha importancia, sin embargo, y decidió enviar un mensaje de texto.  
"Estaré pronto".

-¿Ya conectaste la cámara?  
-Sí, pero no está respondiendo.  
-Bueno, puedo esperar. ¿Me ves todavía?  
-Sí, sí. Te ves bastante bien, de hecho. Ayer estabas bastante desastrada.  
-Ah, vamos, no es para tanto.  
-En serio, parecía que habías despertado después de un huracán.  
-¡Oh, para!  
Una risilla tonta se le escapa a Ónice, al igual que a Raymond, aunque la suya sonaba algo forzada. La imagen de él todavía era un recuadro negro, con el dibujo de una cámara web y una cruz roja encima.  
-Parece que ahora sí, espera.  
De repente una figura varonil se vislumbra, lentamente. La imagen se ve borrosa, una mezcla de colores, una pintura impresionista.  
-Estás desenfocado.  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no uso esta cosa, ten paciencia.  
La imagen se empezó a enfocar, mostrándolo a él.  
-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?  
-Eres bonito.  
-Gracias, gracias, lo sé.  
-Otras personas darían un halago de vuelta, ¿Sabes?  
-No soy esas personas.

Su rostro…  
¿Cómo era su cara? ¿Su nariz, sus cejas, sus ojos, sus labios? Sentía que era un rostro familiar, pero no sabía por qué. Le llevaba al pasado, a su infancia. Tiempos mejores. Tranquilos. Raros.  
¿Qué pasaba? Sus memorias se diluían en líquido tiempo. Una nebulosa se formaba en el nombre de Raymond, sólo sus palabras eran definitivas. La distancia de su manifestación en su mente se acrecentaba cada vez más que se acercaba a él.  
Olvido.

-No quiero ir, má.  
-¿Qué sucede, Ónice?  
-No quiero ir.  
Su madre intenta abrir la puerta sin resultado.  
-Saca el seguro, hija –ordena, un poco fuerte.  
Ella no responde. Ónice se encerró en su cáscara de depresión y obstinación.

A veces ella no sabía si de verdad estaba triste o era simple maña de ella misma. Tanto tiempo encerrada en banalidad, en escapismo, evitando sus pensamientos, le había afectado su inteligencia emocional. Se preguntaba si su exilio era voluntario. Era una especie de suicidio social.  
Aislamiento.

-Hija, no puedes encerrarte para siempre –comienza a dialogar su madre– Sé que estás complicada ahora, pero tienes que ir a la escuela.  
-¿Por qué? – Cuestiona ella, trémula, como aguantando algo – No voy a aprender nada, no voy a hacer nada. Si voy a estar sola, prefiero estarlo aquí.  
-Ónice… -Su madre suspira, para hablar con tranquilidad. En este momento no podía ahuyentar más a su hija – Sé que no estás contenta con esto, lo comprendo totalmente. Pero tienes que ir a la escuela, al menos para darme un descanso, y para que aprendas algo, llegar a la universidad...  
La chica no respondía, pero se escuchaban sus movimientos sobre el colchón de resortes viejos y las múltiples capas de ropa de cama.  
-Sé que no es lo mismo, pero puedo ser tu amiga si quieres. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor como tu amiga, y salir de tu habitación?  
Hubo un largo silencio, parecía que ninguna de las dos se estaba moviendo. Pero a sorpresa de ella, Ónice abrió la puerta y saltó a los brazos de su madre, abrazándose fuertemente.  
-Gracias, má…

Ella era cariñosa, cuidadosa. Era algo torpe con labores domésticas, olvidaba hacer el almuerzo a la hora o no lograba ayudar a su hija en las tareas porque no completó su propia educación, pero quería y mantenía a su hija como podía. Ónice tenía una buena madre.  
"Silent Hill". Qué nombre más plácido. Se sentía tranquila al pensarlo, paladeaba esas palabras y caía en plumas y algodón. Quería llegar allí.  
Pero no llegaba.  
Ya había pasado media hora desde la última vez que vio el último letrero. Pensó que cuatro kilómetros sería nada cuando pasó diez en una sola. ¿Estaba caminando más lentamente? Ella estaba segura que no. ¿Los letreros se estaban moviendo? Sería descabellado. ¿La ciudad se alejaba? ¿Algo la quería afuera? ¿Ella misma quería estar lejos?  
El bus desapareció. Los letreros que pasó ya no se veían en la lejanía.  
Era ella, el camino y la oscuridad. Nada más.  
Desierto en kilómetros a la redonda. Nadie más existía, ningún perro ladrando, ningún grillo cantando, ningún árbol arrullando con sus hojas el viento. El mismo aire detuvo su silbar, no había basura en el suelo. Tenía miedo de la oscuridad ahora. "Silent Hill". No le estaba calmando ahora. No se sentía en brazos de su madre, no podía recordar las voces, los rostros, los olores, los sabores. Se estaba vaciando. Se estaba cansando. Esa pesadez en el cuerpo estaba volviendo. Su cuerpo se estaba durmiendo, estaba hormigueando, su sangre se convertía en plomo, su carne en muerta, su mente en vacío.  
Polvo, tierra, cemento, Ónice.

Soledad.


	2. Capítulo 2: Parque

–Pá, ¿me puedes columpiar?

Ónice sale corriendo hacia el columpio y se sienta ahí, moviendo sus piernecitas mientras lo espera. Su madre iba detrás, saludándola, señalándole que sonría para la foto. Justo cuando él se pone detrás de Ónice para columpiarla, el flash de la cámara los enceguece a ambos, haciendo que la pequeña pierda el equilibrio, casi cayendo si no fuera por el apoyo de su padre.

–Onyx, ten cuidado. –Le dijo él, riendo ligeramente junto con ella.

–De acuerdo, pá.

–¿Por qué no le llamas Ónice? Sabes que ese es su nombre. –Le dice la madre a su marido, no muy contenta.

–Sabes que me cuesta pronunciar eso, yo aprendí inglés primero –explicaba mientras empujaba a su hija en el columpio–. Vamos, no vamos a discutir por ello, ¿O sí?

–No, no… Vamos, empújala. ¿Te diviertes, cariño? –Pregunta tiernamente a su hija.

–¡Sí, mucho! ¡Más alto pá!

Ella le gustaba sentir lo alto del columpio. Sentía que crecía y se empequeñecía, volaba por los aires, veía el mundo desde arriba, cabezas y hombros, como un adulto, pero al instante volvía a ser una niña pequeña, viendo canillas y zapatos. Menguar y subir, un constante flujo de tamaños. Pero siempre que se bajaba volvía a ser una niña, pequeña, inocente. Lo que ella quería seguir siendo.

Su cuerpo hormigueaba. Tenía frío. Su ropa estaba húmeda.

Abrió los ojos.

Se levantó apresurada, se quiso despegar del suelo lo más rápido que podía. El sol estaba llegando a su rostro, sus ojos se sentían atacados por los punzantes rayos. Se tapó la cara mientras se sacudía el polvo y buscaba sus cosas. Su mochila estaba exactamente al lado de ella, sobre una banca. Corrió torpemente, casi cayendo una vez más, a recogerla. Estaba asustada, ¿Dónde estaba, qué había pasado?

Miró su alrededor, acongojada. Se sentía casi ultrajada. ¿Alguien la había arrastrado allí? No se podía explicar qué acababa de pasar. Recordaba haber perdido conciencia en medio del camino hacia la ciudad, quería explicaciones y nadie estaba ahí para dárselas. Empezó a revisar su cuerpo, si tenía marcas, heridas, algo. No sentía dolores, no tenía heridas. Ella estaba sana, sólo un poco húmeda por el rocío matutino. Respiró, intentó calmarse, inhalando y exhalando frenética, luego relajando el ritmo, tomando su tiempo para llenar sus pulmones. Se sentó en la misma banca donde estaba su saco. Su vista se topó con un letrero: "Kensington Gardens, Silent Hill".

Había llegado, de alguna manera. Ella en realidad estaba convencida de que la habían traído, pero no sabía quién ni por qué. Su cuerpo estaba completamente ileso, sin embargo, se hacía raro que, teniendo una niña a su merced, ningún pervertido se haya acercado a ella.

Volvió a ordenar sus pensamientos y se levantó. Vio lo bueno del asunto: estaba ya en Silent Hill, sólo faltaba llegar a casa de Raymond. Revisó su celular. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que sólo tenía dos mensajes de texto. Uno era del chico.

"No llegaste hoy, ¿Qué pasó?".

El otro era de su madre.

"Cuídate, llámame cuando puedas, besos".

Mandó un mensaje de vuelta a Raymond. Le inventó una treta para no preocuparlo, diciendo que "el bus tuvo un problema y dormimos ahí, llegaré hoy". Por parte del de su madre, intentó llamar, pero el teléfono no quería responder. Revisó si era un problema de la batería, pero estaba completa. Según el celular, había suficiente señal. Todavía no se podía explicar esta anomalía. Sin embargo, como su madre no parecía muy preocupada por la naturaleza del mensaje, supuso que los mensajes de texto estaban llegando a puerto. Escribió rápidamente "Hay problemas con la señal, estoy bien en Silent Hill, te quiero".

Revisó la hora en el aparato. Decía que eran las ocho de la mañana. Estaba muy callado alrededor, hacía un poco de frío. El sol se colaba entre la niebla matutina. Era un día de otoño un poco más frío de lo común.

El día estaba bastante iluminado a pesar de la niebla. Era una mezcla extraña entre luz y sombra, una pelea constante, el dominio de lo bueno y lo malo. El equilibrio que se mantiene sólo con una lucha. Llegaría el tiempo en que uno de los bandos dejará la batalla y uno de ellos reinaría sobre la desolada tierra.

Ónice empezó a caminar por el parque, viendo los juegos que había para los niños. Balancines, castillos, barras, toboganes. Verlo con la niebla y el sol encima le recordaba a un antiguo día de invierno, cuando sus padres todavía estaban juntos. Jugaban todo el día ahí, eran felices, contentos, sin peleas, sin discusiones, un paraíso en un mundo ajetreado, en esta pequeña ciudad emergente de autos moviéndose por todos lados, gente sin parar y sin disculparse, sin saludar ni quererse o respetarse, una ciudad que conocían como Ashfield.

Por un momento olvidó sus preocupaciones. Quería ser niña otra vez, aunque sea por unos segundos.

Sus juegos favoritos eran el sube–y–baja y el columpio, sobre todo el segundo porque no necesitaba de otra persona para sentir la vertiginosa altura. Era balancearse con su cuerpo para llegar a las alturas. Corrió hacia éste, se desprendió de su mochila, dejándola a un lado, y se sentó, alegre. Empezó a balancearse de a poco, moviéndose apenas unos centímetros, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba surcando los aires con sus pies. Cada balanceo le hacía sentir más joven, un mes menos de edad por cada movimiento. Se sentía feliz, llegando alto. Esbozó una sonrisa.

En sus movimientos, en la mayor altura, divisó a través de la niebla una figura humana, en lo alto de una azotea. Eran más o menos tres pisos de altura. A Ónice le pareció curioso, y quiso ver más de lo que pasaba. Intentó mantenerse breves instantes más en el aire, para ver a esa persona bambolearse. Por cada balanceo que daba, veía en distinta posición a ese esbozo. Juraba que era una mujer, pero con la niebla no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta. Se intercalaba su visión entre el suelo, el edificio y la muchacha. No parecía tranquila. Estaba meditando, paseándose.

Era una duda que esperaba respuesta. No existía una, tenía que crearla, y había que pagarla.

Ónice, de pronto, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago, una leve cefalea. Era una advertencia de algo que iba a pasar, no sabía qué. Seguía balanceándose, cambiando su imagen vertiginosamente.

Polvo, tierra.

Ventanas, paredes.

Pasos, borde.

Arena, gravilla.

Manchas, Pintura.

Azotea, tristeza.

Basura, dibujos.

Graffiti, abandono.

Angustia, salto.

–¡NO!

Ónice intentó bajarse rápidamente del balancín al verle saltar, pero en su desesperación saltó en la parte más alta del columpio. Aterrizó de rodillas, con las manos en el suelo, y cayó sobre su costado, con dolor del remezón. Si no fuera por sus guantes, las palmas de sus manos estarían destrozadas. La rodilla izquierda se enganchó en un alambre del suelo y rompió su pantalón, también haciendo una herida sangrante.

Se escuchó al mismo tiempo de la caída de Ónice un golpe fuerte, que retumbó en eco a través de todo el pueblo. La chica se levantó, ignorando su herida y el dolor de la caída, empezó a gritar por auxilio, desesperada. Acababa de ver a alguien matarse, no sabía qué hacer. Ella no podía lidiar con el problema, era muy inexperta en la vida, muy joven. Quería ser niña otra vez, quería que su padre o su madre fueran a conseguir ayuda, pero estaba sola.

Muy sola.

La niebla estaba tomando más parte del día. Era la mañana y el sol ya estaba desapareciendo. La oscuridad estaba luchando con la luz, y estaba ganando.

Nadie respondía a su alarido. Ella corrió hacia ese edificio, todavía aullando por ayuda. Nadie respondía, sólo el viento tratando de arrullarla, o distraerla. El viento quería alertarla. Nadie existe en este lugar. Era un gran vacío donde sólo estaba ella. El mundo se estaba haciendo grande para una pequeña inocente, que quiere ayudar a la muerta a revivir, a subirse al edificio otra vez y reconsiderar su vida, sus opciones.

La inocencia hace creer que la muerte es reversible.

Ónice detuvo su carrera y sus gritos al pisar en rojo. Dio un paso atrás, asustada. Respiró y aguantó el aire en sus pulmones, se acercó a la silueta sangrante que se escondía en la niebla. Escapó el viento de su pecho en forma de chillido cuando miró los ojos grises en la muerte de una mujer de cabello marrón, mientras sus labios rosados perdían el color y al mismo tiempo ganaban el rojo que se escapaba de la contención de los dientes. El vestido verde se manchaba, los zapatos tenían el tacón roto.

Pedía ayuda en vano. La adolescente no podía actuar ya. Cayó de rodillas, balbuceando nada y todo, con gotas saladas aguando su vista. Sus pálidas y frías mejillas sentían el cálido abrazo de la tristeza.

La única forma de aceptar la muerte es crecer.

Se quedó al lado de la difunta. Estaba llorando, de rodillas, con las manos en su rostro húmedo. Se sentía encerrada en un mundo abierto. Veía de reojo al mundo estirarse a su alrededor. Era como agarrar un mapa y tirar de los lados. Parecía que el mundo estaba por romperse, rasgarse, pero sólo seguía creciendo. Bajó sus manos y vio su alrededor. Se veía igual que antes. Su mente estaba estresada, le estaba haciendo ver mentiras.

Miró otra vez el cadáver. Sus ojos casi cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos mostrando lo que antes era una bella sonrisa, ahora sangre. Su cabello húmedo, empapado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Parecía una mujer de cierta edad ya. Tenía un par de canas bien escondidas, líneas de expresión marcadas en las comisuras de los labios. Parecía que era una persona alegre. Aparentaba serlo. Mucha gente oculta su ser en una máscara de felicidad, para no preocupar a los seres amados con el aura de desesperación encerrada en esa cáscara.

Se levantó, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera. Recién entonces se percató de la herida en su rodilla. Había sangrado mucho, pero examinándola notó su superficialidad. Nada grave.

Ya se había dado cuenta que nadie respondía a sus gritos, no tuvo otra opción que llamar al 911. Algún número telefónico debía funcionar en esa ciudad, al menos el de emergencias.

Aun así, no hubo respuesta. Sonó el tono infinitas veces, hasta que simplemente se cortó. Estaba incomunicada.

–¿Qué pasa en este pueblo?

No era culpa de la niebla, del clima. Algo más. Era Silent Hill, la misma ciudad estaba encerrándola, ahora era un animal enjaulado en un zoológico de fenómenos. Estaba perturbada, no sabía qué estaba pasando, no quería saberlo, sólo deseaba salir de ese lugar, olvidarse de todo.

Se fijó una vez más en la mujer, para sentir compañía. Se preguntaba cómo habrá sido su vida, qué rutas tomó y le llevó a un callejón sin salida.

Se sentó a su lado y descansó. El viento volvió a arrullarla, calmarla, siseando levemente en sus oídos cubiertos por la larga melena negra de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y respiró. Se tomó su tiempo para relajarse. Quería darse media vuelta e irse, pero no conocía la ciudad. No sabía dónde estaba, si estaba a pasos de la carretera o al otro lado de la ciudad. El camino era muy largo a pie. No tenía otra opción sino volver a hacer una llamada. Esperaba que esta vez funcionara.

Marcó el número de teléfono fijo de su madre. No pretendía quedarse más tiempo allí, para ella era hora de volver a casa.

Por primera vez, estaba marcando el tono adecuado. Se secó los ojos, se aclaró la garganta y respiró profundamente.

–¿Aló? –Atendió su madre, se oía cansada.

–¡Má! –Exhaló la chica, ya más aliviada.

–¿Quién es? –Balbuceó la otra voz, despertando.

–¡Soy Ónice, má, necesito…!

La adolescente oyó un "clic" antes del corte de línea. ¿Su madre le había colgado?

Empezó a escribir un mensaje al celular de ella. "¿Qué pasó, porqué me cortaste?".

Enviar.

No había caso quedarse más tiempo parada en ese lugar. Suspiró, mientras veía por última vez el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Se daría media vuelta y olvidaría lo que vio, eso esperaba. Quería encerrar ese recuerdo para no verlo más. Caminó a recoger de vuelta sus pertenencias, que había dejado cerca del columpio. Revisó si estaba todo aún, no sabía si sorprenderse o no al observar su mochila intacta. Incluso estaba su linterna, que por un momento pensó perdida, siendo que la llevaba en su mano antes de despertar en medio de un parque. La echó al hombro y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. No sabía dónde llegaría, aunque de nada le servía mantenerse en la misma posición. No podía perderse más, pensaba.

En su celular buscó el número de Raymond y lo marcó. Necesitaría su guía para llegar.

El tono era el correcto. No tardó en contestar.

–¿Aló?

–¿Sí, diga? –preguntó una voz masculina, una que ella no reconocía.

–Ehm… Me… Me llamo Ónice, ¿Está Raymond? –Tartamudeó la chica. Hablar con gente nueva siempre le era difícil.

–Estás hablando con él –aclaró la voz–¿No reconoces mi voz, chica?

–Oh, lo… Lo lamento –se disculpó avergonzada, de verdad no podía recordar cómo era su voz, incluso escuchándola no estaba segura de poder describirla–Supongo que tengo sueño.

–¿Por qué llamas? ¿Ya estás en la ciudad? No estabas ayer, y bueno, debo admitirlo, me preocupé un poco.

–¿En serio? –Ónice estaba esperanzada, era lo primero que escuchaba desde que despertó como buenas noticias.

–Claro, claro. Y… Ven entonces, ¿Qué esperas?

–Bueno… Por eso llamaba…

–Agh, no me digas que estás perdida. –Se quejó el chico, con un leve gruñido.

–Perdón, algo raro pasó… Te explicaré después. Estoy en… –Estiró el cuello para volver a ver el letrero– Un parque que se llama Kesington Gardens.

Pasan unos segundos, sin respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

–¿Raymond?

–No me salgas ahora con la estupidez de que te equivocaste de bus.

–¿Q–qué? ¿Qué dices? –Musitó la chica, asustada por la agresividad de la otra voz.

–Conozco esta ciudad muy bien, niña –comenzó a alegar esa voz –, y te aseguro que no hay ningún parque en todo Silent Hill con ese nombre. Te has perdido en otro lado.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo? ¡El mismo letrero dice "Silent Hill"! Incluso tiene un… Un monumento, sí, ¡estoy segura que vi este monumento cuando vi las imágenes que enviaste ese día!

Otra vez hay un silencio. La otra voz suspira, se oye cabreada.

–De acuerdo, te creeré que estás aquí en la ciudad. Pero lo lamento, no tengo idea en qué parte estarás. Busca un mapa en algún lugar, no sé. Llámame cuando sepas dónde estás, ¿De acuerdo?

–OK, OK, lamento haberte molestado…

–Bah, olvídalo. Tampoco debí haberme enojado tanto. –la voz volvió a suspirar, calmándose–En fin… Hasta más tarde, cuídate.

La comunicación se cortó. Ónice guardó el celular de vuelta a su bolsillo, caminando, buscando nombres de calles. Era muy extraño, un oriundo de la zona no recordaba un parque… Quizá era muy pequeño como para ser importante, o algo. Ella intentaba racionalizarlo, darle una explicación, aunque en el fondo sabía lo vano del asunto. No había explicación en esta niebla, sólo dudas.

Ónice dejó sus pies guiarla, por un momento en círculos, pero pronto topó con un letrero, un cruce. Calle Koontz con Wilson. Decidió caminar por Wilson, mientras sacaba de vuelta el celular para llamar a Raymond.

Un momento de espera.

–¿Ónice?

–¡Raymond! Encontré una calle, se llama Calle Wilson. Ahora… –miró a su alrededor, para dar una descripción de la zona– veo… Una librería que se llama Andy's Books, varias tiendas…

–Bueno, al menos sí estás en el pueblo –clamó la voz–. Aunque estás bastante lejos. Estás al otro lado del puente. No creo que haya nada interesante allí, muchos edificios están abandonados en esa calle…

–Tampoco es que haya gente… O algo vivo…

–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

–Nada, nada… –Ella no quería preocupar a Raymond, sólo quería llegar allá. No tenía otro destino mientras no recibiera una respuesta de su madre.

–Como sea, te enviaré un mapa por un MMS. Tienes que llegar a la Calle Bradbury, cruzando un puente.

Un ruido muy fuerte desconcentra a Ónice de la conversación. Era como si se hubiera caído una estantería, llena de herramientas metálicas. Venía de un edificio abandonado, una tienda de juguetes.

–Espera, escuché algo. –Dice Ónice al teléfono.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–Iré a ver. Espero por el mapa.

–No vayas a irte de esa calle, ¿OK? No quiero esperar otro día más porque te perdiste o algo.

–Bueno, bueno… Adiós.

–Nos vemos.

La curiosidad de Ónice estaba empujándola hacia allá. Podría haber otra persona a quien pedir ayuda. Procuraría sólo ir a ver, para contentar a Raymond. Empezó a recobrar las ganas de verlo. No sabía por qué le atraía tanto. No podía recordar su rostro o su voz, pero sí evocaba las sensaciones al escucharlo cuando estaba en su computadora, su habitación en la pequeña casa de Ashfield. Encontraba su personalidad un poco dura, pero de cierta manera encantadora. Ella pensaba que Raymond era muy sarcástico, hasta cierto punto era así.

Llegó frente al edificio abandonado. Un letrero viejísimo y oxidado, donde apenas se podía leer "Sky Toys", pendía de un par de tornillos resistiendo al tiempo. La pintura podría haber sido amarilla, la decoloración la hizo blanca, con unas letras rojas casi rosadas.

Tocó la perilla de la puerta, estaba abierta, la cerradura muy oxidada. Podría romperse si intentaba abrirla y no podría entrar. Ónice tenía una impresión extraña, le parecía que la estaban esperando. Giró el picaporte y lentamente la puerta se abrió con el viento colándose. Estaba oscuro, la luz bloqueada por la niebla apenas tocaba la ventana. Un cosquilleo en la nuca le advierte de algo.

Peligro.

La chica recordó dos cosas que llevaba consigo: la linterna y un paralizador eléctrico. Sacó ambas cosas, encendiendo la primera y guardando la segunda en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Pasó adentro, y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Pegó un salto, casi en pánico. Intentó volver a abrir la puerta, pero se había trancado. Su miedo incrementó al sentir algo moviéndose ahí dentro.

Sacó el paralizador, poniendo su pulgar sobre el interruptor. La linterna le temblaba en su mano, la luz se movía errática. Dio lentos pasos hacia adelante, evitando chocar los estantes. Un gemido.

No era ella, era algo más.

–¿Ho-hola? ¿Ha-hay…Hay alguien?

No hay respuesta, sólo un gemido.

–Hola… Por favor, salga… –Ónice estaba aterrada, su voz apenas se pronunciaba.

El gemido cambió. Eran… palabras. No se entendía, eran lenguas moviéndose.

Se demarcó algo humano en las sombras. La adolescente se acercó a ello, silenciosa. Esa figura se levantó, "hablando". No paraba de pronunciar su extraño lenguaje, era una conversación acelerada en una máquina, puesta al revés.

–¿Hola…? –apenas musitó.

La figura se acercaba a ella, y no podía retroceder. Sin darse cuenta se metió entre dos estantes, contra la muralla.

Las lenguas se acercaban, el volumen se volvía ominoso, empezaba a retumbar en el edificio.

Ónice apenas sostenía el paralizador y la linterna. Se quedó muda, esperando cualquier cosa. Apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos, quería cerrarlos y luego despertar en otro lugar.

Las lenguas callaron.

Silencio.

Un grito.


	3. Capítulo 3: Juguetería

Capítulo 3: Juguetería.

No había auxilio, ningún príncipe azul a salvarla. Esa… cosa, gritaba horriblemente, era una agonía el escuchar su suplicio aterrador; parecía estar muriendo y querer ceder la guadaña a otra víctima. Ónice evitaba a toda costa recibir el beso de la muerte, tratando de zafarse de las garras de esa bestia. Estaban rasgando su ropa, quería llegar a su carne. Casi sentía el filo de las zarpas en su piel, una gota de sangre rondando encima. Se sacudía para desprenderse del monstruo, pero éste era muy resistente. El grito se hacía intolerable en sus oídos, estaban al borde de romperse y sangrar. La chica agarró firme el paralizador, lo más fuerte que podía, presionó el botón, mientras los constantes chispazos comenzaron a aparecer. Acercó la electricidad al monstruo, a su deforme extremidad, tocando la pútrida carne. La criatura gritó aún más fuerte, soltando a la chiquilla, retrayendo sus garras, dejándose caer al suelo por el dolor. Ónice actuó rápido, desesperada, buscó cualquier objeto con que azotar a ese horror. Con la linterna que apenas sostenía apuntó hacia un estante, donde reposaba un bate de madera, pequeño. No pensó lo que estaba haciendo, sólo asió el palo con una mano, alumbró a la pesadilla y la golpeó en su cabeza. Aulló en agonía, pero ella no se detuvo en ningún momento. Siguió azotando esa cosa, con lágrimas en los ojos y terror en el alma, hasta que el chillido desapareció.

Soltó el bate y la linterna, dejándose caer sentada en el suelo, tratando de recuperar su ritmo de respiración.

El terror hace cometer al humano grandes atrocidades. El instinto de supervivencia se activa con el miedo. Ninguna bestia ataca a otra por mero placer, sino por fobia a la muerte.

Tomó la linterna una vez más, para ver su acto cometido. Tenía una vaga figura reconocible como algo vivo. Piernas, brazos, tórax, cabeza. Pero no era nada de este mundo. Dedos largos y afilados, piernas y brazos deformes, uno más largo que el otro, lleno de heridas infectadas y supurantes. Era un montón de carne envuelto en un saco de piel rasgada con forma humana. El mayor horror fue verle a su destrozada cabeza, abierta en dos ahora por los constantes golpes. No tenía ojos, un esbozo de nariz apenas… Pero su boca era una deformidad avernal. Era gigantesca, dientes sueltos y chuecos, algunos puntudos, con tres lenguas aun moviéndose ahí dentro. Todavía quería hablar en ese extraño idioma, lleno de garabatos verbales, un enredo de Babel en los mismos labios. Ella se acercó incluso para escuchar. El poco viento que el cuerpo pronunciaba producía ininteligibles sonidos.

Ónice tomó el bate y empujó la cabeza de la bestia, confirmando que estaba muerta al ver que no reaccionaba a ningún estímulo, siquiera otros posteriores. Sus lenguas quizá se movían por una reacción post-mórtem, quizá. Verlas moverse tan erráticas, chocando entre sí, hacía parecer que estuvieran luchando por el dominio en la carroña.

Se revisó las heridas, por suerte no eran muy profundas. Sangró un poco, pero se pasaría. Quizá le haya quedado un hematoma también. Nada importante, al menos.

Una vez estaba respirando normalmente, se levantó, metiendo el bate en su mochila y fue a ver la puerta. Estaba cerrada completamente, y con su fuerza no era suficiente para romper el cerrojo, siquiera con todo el óxido acumulado en el tiempo. Tendría que buscar otra salida.

Esperaba encontrar a otra persona en el pueblo, y por un segundo pensó que esa cosa sería… alguien. No se podía creer que estaba en un lugar desierto. Se preguntaba si Raymond sabía lo que estaba pasando. Por lo que había conversado con él, parecía no tener idea de que vivía en un pueblo fantasma. Todavía era una enorme interrogante sin responder, la duda carcomía su cráneo.

Su preocupación se tornó hacia otra cosa, de repente.

Estaba encerrada.

Claustrofobia es definida como el miedo irracional a los espacios cerrados o la sensación de encierro. La diferencia entre un miedo racional y uno irracional es que un temor racional tiene una justificación lógica. El miedo irracional apela a los instintos básicos, lo más profundo de la psiquis humana, en un recoveco cerebral bloqueado por nuestra idea de la lógica y el sentido común.

Pero cuando tenemos miedo, volvemos a ser las bestias.

Ónice mantuvo la calma dentro de lo posible. No era la primera vez encerrada. De cierta manera, vivía siempre en una jaula, prefiriendo estar en casa en sus propios pasatiempos. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo estar en casa en su propia habitación, donde sabía que no corría peligro alguno, que en un lugar desconocido, peligroso y lleno de misterios como Silent Hill estaba probando ser.

Estaba tensa, aunque podía actuar. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a explorar el lugar, aguantando, manteniendo cordura, compostura. Era una juguetería común y corriente, tomando en cuenta su encuentro. Un par de estanterías con varios juguetes abandonados, algunos sin salir de su caja. Muñecas, trenes, autos, pistolas, robots de todo tipo, con luces y sonidos. Los precios estaban borrosos, pero se veían valores que para estos años serían una ganga. Había basura tirada, mucha parecía venir de afuera. Bolsas de frituras, golosinas, latas y papeles. Había una caja registradora en el mesón de atención, detrás varios carteles típicos de una zona de trabajo, además de unos cuantos sobre juguetes.

Se acercó a una estantería y vio una muñeca muy particular. Se notaba que era un modelo viejo de muñeca plástica, con un cuerpo muy lineal, debajo de la ropa probablemente tenía un tórax triangular y una pelvis muy cuadrada, sin mencionar articulaciones muy visibles. El plástico era duro y áspero. No era como la porcelana, de esas muñecas lujosas, suaves y delicadas.

Muñecas, el juguete de niña más reconocido, para cuando pase el tiempo se vuelve un sinónimo de superficialidad, de estupidez…

Lloraba desconsolada, viendo el desastre causado por su torpeza. Indicaba con su dedo mientras sus lágrimas enjugaban sus ojos, esperando a un adulto que apareciera para reconfortarla. Su padre llegó, preguntando delicadamente a la pequeña qué había sucedido.

-¡Rompí la muñeca nueva! –gritaba la chiquilla, sin parar su llanto.

-Tranquila, pequeña, supongo que se puede arreglar…

No faltó mirar más para darse cuenta que era muy tarde. La porcelana era muy frágil y la altura de la mesita de noche suficiente para dejar sin reparo.

-Por suerte tu madre no está en casa ahora. –Suspiró el hombre, no muy tenso.

-¡Mamá me regañará por romper su muñeca! –Chilló la pequeña de vuelta.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, nadie te reprimirá –aseguró el padre–. Mira, recojamos esto, yo iré a comprarle otro exactamente igual a tu madre y nadie se dará cuenta.

-¿En serio? –Cuestionó la pequeña, parando su lloriqueo.

-Claro, claro. No tendrá ni idea. Ve a por una bolsa, recoge esto con la escoba y yo partiré apenas limpiemos la "escena del crimen". –El padre revolvió los cabellos de su hija, borrándole la cara larga.

-Bueno. –Asintió la pequeña, corriendo a buscar los implementos, dejando su tristeza en un instante.

-Ay, Onyx –alcanzó a escuchar la pequeña desde la cocina–, me pregunto por qué tu madre no deja las muñecas en sus recuerdos de infancia, donde deberían estar…

Volvió a dejar la muñeca en el estante. ¿Por qué su madre no la estaba llamando? ¿Por qué le había cortado? Sólo esperaba poder comunicarse con ella otra vez, por lo menos para darle a saber que todavía está viva.

Siguió su camino, esta vez buscando una puerta. Más allá encontró una, muy colorida. Se notaba que era un lugar para que los niños se sintieran atraídos. Corrió a ella e intentó girar la perilla, pero estaba bloqueada. Se puso a buscar un cerrojo, pero se encontró con algo particular. No había ningún orificio para llaves, sino para siluetas. Uno de esos juguetes de figuras insertables. Pero no eran orificios con formas de círculos, cuadrados o estrellas de muchos colores. Eran tres efigies bizarras, una algo circular con protuberancias en un recuadro amarillo, otra alargada de puntas redondeadas en tonos rosáceos decolorados, y la última un orificio ovalado, ancho, con dos vértices arriba y abajo que apretaban esta figura, de color rojo, muy fuerte. Este último no estaba en un recuadro, sino dentro de una circunferencia.

-¿Qué mierda…?

"¿Cómo funciona esta condenada puerta?" se preguntó mentalmente la chica. Tenía formas muy extrañas, y vio un canasto con figurillas coloridas, pero todas eran formas tradicionales, ni siquiera tenía que probarlo para saber que no podría encajarlas. Empezó a buscar entre otras cajas y estantes, era obvio que para abrir la puerta necesitaba esas figuras, fueran lo que fueran. En la cercanía de la puerta no había nada, pero encontró un papel con una foto de un juguete de figuras insertables que quizá le daría una pista.

Era una hoja de un cuaderno cualquiera con una imagen recortada de un catálogo de juguetes pegada encima. El papel estaba amarillento, la foto desgastada. Lo encontró en el mesón de servicio al cliente, que estaba al lado de la puerta, así que era una buena suposición que tuviera que ver. Al lado de la imagen había un texto redactado, algo muy críptico, parecía un acertijo muy rebuscado mezclado con un texto filosófico.

"_La búsqueda por el conocimiento y el desarrollo se trunca en lo egoísta, lo plástico, un sueño de perfección sólo en los lujos. Pero aquella gente que busca la trascendencia en ello suelen ser cabezas huecas, íconos de la superficialidad."_

"_Buscamos entonces la iluminación en las culturas, pero como la torre de babel, la vida es una guerra entre los idiomas. Difamaciones, confusiones, falta de comunicación entre demasiadas palabras vacías generan rencillas entre naciones y vecinos. Ni siquiera saber todos los lenguajes del mundo ayudaría a conocernos. Algunos dicen que sesgar las lenguas podría ayudar a conocernos."_

"_Al final, el camino a la trascendencia y el crecimiento no se abre en sólo en poseer la cultura, desarrollar la mentalidad y el habla. Nada de esto sirve si no sabes definir una meta. Saber hacia dónde apuntar es la llave a esta puerta."_

Sin duda era un acertijo para poder pasar. Se sentía en un cuento de fantasía, un guardián bloqueando el puente al castillo con un desafío. No entendía la pista, sólo comprendió que existía la relación entre la foto y el texto. Llevó el papel en su bolsillo, paseándose entre los estantes buscando algunas figuras que se pudieran insertar en aquellos huecos. Bulló y rebulló su mente, tratando de descifrar el logogrifo.

Comenzó a revisar las gavetas de los mesones de atención, en caso que tuvieran algo ahí, sólo encontrando archivos y basura. Trataba de evitar pensar en ese acertijo, esperando que las respuestas estuvieran sueltas, pero no había caso. La respuesta al enigma estaba alrededor, escondida en palabras, no cajones.

Siguió divagando en el misterio, se dedicó a analizar el texto. Fijándose bien, el texto constaba de tres párrafos, al igual que el juego en la puerta, con tres aberturas. ¿Podría ser que cada párrafo correspondiera a cada figura?

Se acercó una vez más a la puerta.

-"…Se trunca en lo egoísta, lo plástico… cabezas huecas… íconos de la superficialidad".

Leer en voz alta le ayudaba a pensar. Parecía que estaba captando el mensaje. Se movió entre los estantes, viendo los juguetes, si entre alguno de ellos había algo que cuadrara. Se quedó parada en la sección de niñas, frente a las muñecas. Cajas rosadas, cabellos rubios, ojos azules, ropas lujosas, ostentosas. El símbolo de una mujer tonta que vive del dinero.

Plásticas, cabezas huecas, íconos de superficialidad.

Sacó una muñeca del estante y volvió al cerrojo. Vio qué parte de la muñeca era la que cuadraba en ese agujero, luego con su mano tiró de la cabeza, sosteniendo el cuerpo con la contraria. Con el remezón dio un paso atrás. Logró su cometido. Insertó la cabeza de la muñeca en el agujero, de perfil. No parecía pasar nada especial, pero la figura cuadraba perfectamente. Continuó la lectura.

Guerra entre los idiomas, la torre de Babel. Lenguas.

Ónice no esperaba que fuera tan literal.

Siguió pensando en alternativas, algún juguete que hiciera sonidos, alguno de esos que enseñan idiomas.

Miró a lo lejos la bestia. Sus lenguas seguían luchando.

Torre de Babel.

Le repulsaba la idea, pero no veía alternativa. Miró la figura. Encajaba perfectamente, no había duda. Buscó en la sección de envoltorio de regalos entre sus cajones. Sacó unas tijeras, caminó trémula.

Guerra de idiomas.

Se agachó y asió las hojas. Era asqueroso agarrar esos músculos batiéndose y revolviendo, nada frenaba el fárrago.

Sesgar las lenguas para conocernos.

Esa cosa sangraba. Sangraba rojo. Su boca se inundaba, a pesar de estar muerto hace varios minutos. ¿Cuánto más tiempo pasaba la sangre fluyendo después de muerto?

No podía borrar su mueca de horror y repugnancia, Quería sostenerlo sólo de la punta, pero se resbalaba. Tuvo que agarrarlo completamente, sentir su movimiento. Esa cosa todavía se revolvía, no sabía que estaba muerta, retirada de su boca. No demoró y con premura Ónice metió la lengua en el agujero. Sólo en ese momento, la lengua dejó de moverse. Estaba tranquila.

El último párrafo.

Lo leyó repetidas veces, pensando en algún juguete que sirviera. Eran dos círculos unidos, básicamente. Tenía una forma ovalada entre los dos. ¿Un puntero láser? No creía que hubiera uno. No conocía ningún juguete con esa forma. ¿Plastilina? No había ninguna mención de moldear o aplastar.

Dónde apuntar…

Miró su mano. Miró las tijeras.

-No puede ser.

Tiró las tijeras lejos. No podía pasársele eso por la mente.

Esa era la respuesta, sin embargo.

Escondió sus dedos de la mano derecha, excepto el índice y medio, dejándolos rectos, apuntando. Metió ambos en el agujero, cabían como guantes, alguien había sacado un molde a partir de sus huesudos apéndices. Mantuvo los dedos ahí, su otra mano intentó girar la perilla, sin resultado. ¿Qué faltaba?

Dos cuadrados, un círculo.

Una llave en un cerrojo.

Giró los dedos, todo el círculo siguió el movimiento.

Abrió la puerta lentamente.

Sacó los dedos sin daño alguno. Funcionó.

Pasó a la siguiente habitación. Parecía ser la bodega. Más estantes, fríos, cajas embaladas sin abrir por décadas. Era lóbrego y callado, húmedo, mohoso. Un olor desagradable flotaba en el aire. Alumbró en todas direcciones buscando un nuevo camino, descubriendo una nueva puerta al otro lado de la habitación, con una señalética que dictaba "Salida de emergencia".

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, pies moviéndose en esa dirección. Quería salir del encierro. Escuchó un gemido otra vez, erizándole los pelos, entrando en alerta. Miró en todas direcciones, sin encontrar ninguna bestia. Volvió escuchar el gemido, tras de sí. Dio un salto, quedando frente a la puerta, cual era cubierta en carne, piel y sangre. La carne se estaba arraigando a la pared, bloqueando la puerta, hasta cubrirla entera en la misma piel de una lengua. Ónice no sabía si horrorizarse o vomitar ante semejante visión. Al menos ya había aceptado que Silent Hill era un riesgo, terror, un lugar para no volver. Todo pasaba muy rápido, no tenía tiempo de asimilar un hecho antes de atraparse en otro lío. Debía salir.

Los juguetes observaban con sus muertos ojos, sin girar la cabeza, sin mover ni fijar la mirada. Silenciosos, inanimados. Guardados para siempre, fabricados y perdidos por la vida antes de pasar una infancia. Libres ellos de la vida para no pasar por la tortura de ser envueltos en un encierro eterno.

Los pasillos eran estrechos, umbrosos. La luz no existía ahí, la única fuente era la linterna que nerviosa Ónice sostenía, paseando por los recovecos. Pisó charcos y juguetes tirados, pateó papeles y piedras al no fijarse dónde pisaba. Chequeó los alrededores, confirmando que nada vivo merodeaba la zona. Sólo infancias perdidas inertes.

Caminó hacia la salida de emergencia, sólo para toparse con otro obstáculo: un candado y cadenas rodeaban las manillas de la puerta de emergencia. Ónice maldijo en sus adentros. ¿Cómo es que iba a encontrar una llave entre un montón de cajas apiladas en mil estantes distintos? Observó sus alrededores, buscando algo que pueda contener una llave. Un colgador, una lata, una caja, algo. A lo lejos, casi al otro lado de la habitación, en una pared lateral, había un mesón de madera podrida, con un montón de chatarra encima. Cajas, reglas, cortapapeles, muchos artículos de oficina. Esa era su meta.

Emprendió paso hacia allá, pero un leve siseo le detuvo. Apenas perceptible al principio. Luego era más de un siseo. Cambió repentinamente a un lenguaje. Enredado, suave, caótico, perdido. Empezaba a envolver el ambiente, hacer eco entre los metales.

-¿Cómo? –Masculló entre dientes la chica, sabiendo qué había.

No era sólo uno esta vez. Eran dos, quizá tres, o cuatro. No podía saberlo con exactitud. Esas voces parecían hablar dos o tres veces por cada boca, a veces sólo una emitiendo sonidos estridentes e incomprensibles, otras un batir de lenguas mudo, chasquidos y ronquidos azarosos. Ónice visualizó el lugar, trazó una ruta imaginaria en su cabeza, luego apagó la luz de su linterna, esperando que esas criaturas no le notaran en la oscuridad. La que encontró en la habitación anterior no tenía ojos que percibiera luz, pero no sabía si eran todas esas bestias iguales. Además, ya había visto muchas cosas raras, que un bicho horripilante no tuviera ojos parecía no ser tan buena excusa para mantener una luminaria reveladora sobre ella.

Mantuvo silencio, parada estática en el mismo lugar. Oía la guerra de Babel chocando contra las paredes innumerables veces, retumbando en sus tímpanos el ruido de una multitud proveniente de una sola boca. Se oían lejanos, a veces más cerca. Escuchaba la respiración de otro a meros metros de distancia.

Comenzó sus pasos, sigilosa, con cuidado. Apenas veía donde ponía cada pie, y tenía por sabido que estaba en un campo minado. Una lata pisada, un palo quebrado, patear un peñasco delataría su posición de inmediato. Guardó la linterna en su bolsillo, y asió firmemente el bate con ambas temblorosas manos. Siguió cada paso, cuidando de no chocar con nada.

Sintió un cálido humor en su nuca.

Se paralizó completa, apenas manteniendo la compostura. Apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el mango del bate, cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración, todos sus esfuerzos se concentraron en no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Las lenguas se revolvían detrás de ella, hablando de todo y nada. Tartamudeaba su lenguaje, lo suspiraba y gritaba sin discernir el momento adecuado. Luego mantuvo silencio. Todas las criaturas que rondaban se callaron.

Ónice no se movió. Quería sobrevivir.

De repente, la bestia cambió su ruta, caminando en sentido contrario, volviendo a hablar. Las otras hicieron lo mismo. La chica recuperó el aliento, silenciosa, y emprendió el caminar cauteloso una vez más. Levantaba mucho los pies y los dejaba caer con gran delicadeza. Ningún guijarro o chatarra en el suelo por ahora. Por un lado el garabateo se hacía más próximo, en otro más distante. Todavía no era capaz de determinar el número de las bestias. Podrían ser siete o diez incluso. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría se la descubrieran, lo que harían con sus garras, si la intentarían comer viva. Sin querer comenzó a imaginar esas sensaciones, en la paranoia de su mente. Casi sentía las lenguas tratando de morderla con sus escasos dientes, mientras hablan y babean sobre su piel.

Borró esa idea, la bloqueó con asco, repulsión, pánico. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder, quería intentar captar toda la luz posible, si es que algo se colaba entre los agujeros y grietas de las paredes. Dobló a la izquierda en una esquina. Sabía bien la ruta, sólo faltaban unos metros. Ya estaba cerca, podía oler la madera húmeda y podrida, esa sensación de tierra y barro con caoba y barniz barato. Al momento que da un paso adelante, pisó un juguete de hule, que chilló fuerte, resonante, muy lento, sin parar de emitir aquél chillido.

En sólo un segundo otros alaridos retumbaron en la estancia.

-¡Mierda!

Veloz, volvió a encender la linterna, dejándola sobre el mesón. Acelerada, sosteniendo el arma en una mano, buscaba con la otra entre esas cajas y cajones. Chillidos y palabras de mil idiomas distintos se acercaban vertiginosas a ella. Querían desgarrar, desollar. No había otra orden en sus simples mentes. Atacar. ¿Sentirán las pervertidas mentes de esas pesadillas que el monstruo era la niña? ¿Actuaban bajo su propio instinto de supervivencia, queriendo expulsar de este mundo a la forastera?

Siguió revolviendo entre todas las cosas, tan torpe que tiraba todo al suelo, haciendo aún más ruido. Maldecía mil groserías, maldiciendo su suerte. Ónice encontró la llave al fin dentro de una pequeña caja de fósforos abierta, pero su torpeza en pánico la tiró, cayendo en un charco. Se agachó, buscando la llave, chapoteando con una sola mano, todavía armada en la otra. Ya casi llegaban las estultas criaturas, tan desesperadas por atacar a su objetivo que chocaban contra los estantes y las paredes, gritando cincuenta vocabularios, lento, rápido, al revés, al derecho. Ónice tomó la llave, la guardó en su bolsillo y lanzó un batazo al aire, golpeando a una criatura que había saltado con sus zarpas a atacarle. Tomó la linterna una vez más y corrió, aprovechando el aturdimiento momentáneo de su atacante. Corrió hacia la puerta, mientras se bamboleaban las voces en sus oídos. En su apuro chocó con la puerta, pero recuperó la estancia rauda, sosteniendo la linterna bajo su brazo, bate metido en la mochila, usó la llave para sacar las cadenas y el candado de las manillas.

Gruñidos y chirridos, corrían como demonios al ataque de la chiquilla. Ella revolvía las cadenas frenética, con el grito de desesperación apenas aguantado en la campanilla de su garganta. Sacó las cadenas y el candado, manteniéndolas en una mano empujó la puerta, saliendo de ese lugar, cayendo al suelo por el impulso. Se levantó veloz y encadenó las manillas por fuera, poniendo el candado. Los monstruos chocaban contra la puerta, pensaban en derribarla con cadenas y todo. Ónice corrió fuera de ahí, por el callejón donde se había metido. Buscó una salida, corriendo hacia la izquierda, con el impulso escaló una reja que estaba en su camino a la libertad. Logró salir, y ya no escuchaba a las bestias.

Apenas cayó de pie al otro lado de la cerca, se dejó caer lentamente, sentándose, recuperando su ritmo de respiración, que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte. Tosió, atorándose con su propia saliva. Su mente estaba al límite, la adrenalina fluía en su cuerpo, en una mezcla de momentánea alegría con permanente horror.

Una leve vibración en su pierna.

Casi se desmaya en la impresión. Casi olvidaba su teléfono, le tomó por sorpresa. Deslizó su delgada mano por el bolsillo. Sólo vibró dos veces, era correcto deducir la llegada de un mensaje.

"Adjunto el mapa de Silent Hill con un par de anotaciones que le dibujé encima con la compu para que llegues aquí".

Al mismo tiempo que revisaba el mapa recién llegado, el aparato electrónico advierte de una nueva llamada. Era él.

-¿Raymond?

-Hey, Onyx –Saludó realmente amigable aquella voz–, ¿Te llegó el mapa? Lleva un rato que lo mandé, pero nunca me llegó el mensaje de confirmación.

-Sí, sí, llegó… -Jadeó la chica, todavía sin aliento.

-¿Qué me perdí, saliste a hacer ejercicio?

-¿Eh?

-Jadeas como perro.

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta… pero algo raro pasa aquí, en este pueblo –comenzó a relatar la muchacha.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No has visto… Monstruos por allí?

-¿Qué…?

-Monstruos, bestias, sé que suena estúpido…

-Lo es.

-Escúchame –insistió la adolescente-. Sé que es absurdo, pero fui atacada por varios monstruos en la juguetería, horribles, sanguinarios…

-Eso suena a película de terror barata –interrumpió la voz–. No sé qué te habrás fumado…

-¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Onyx, yo nací y me crié aquí. Primero me sales con este parque inexistente y ahora me hablas de monstruos en una juguetería que nunca he escuchado siquiera ser construida. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

La chica enmudeció, abrió la boca en intención de dar réplica, pero la cerró y apretó los labios, angustiada. No quería creer que estaba volviéndose loca, ella sabía que era real. Esas criaturas eran reales, le habían hecho daño, roto su ropa, le hirieron su delicada piel.

-¿Onyx? –Intentó llamar la atención la voz– Mira, escucha. Quizá estés loca o lo que sea, pero no me importa. Sólo ven aquí. Cruza el puente, ven a la calle Bradbury, a la casa que marqué en el mapa. ¿De acuerdo? Tranquilízate, respira, y ven. Hablaremos de esto allí. Adiós.

Se cortó la comunicación, aunque Ónice dejó de escuchar antes incluso. No sabía qué pensar de sí misma. "No estoy demente" se repetía a sí misma en su cabeza mientras la incomprensible voz del teléfono impartía instrucciones. Quería convencerse de lo real de su experiencia. Mas comenzó a dudar. Habían conexiones sueltas, quizá su cerebro estaba averiado. Era una máquina rota, empezaba a corromperse, oxidarse. Sus pasos iban por un camino muy temido. Era una muerte en vida, el cuerpo sigue pero la mente se fragmenta. Un destino que termina en un precipicio.

-¿Estoy loca?


	4. Capítulo 4: Erosión

Su voz…

Era un misterio. No podía recordar nada de él, sin embargo lo había visto tantas veces. Era una buena persona. Era sarcástico, a veces sonaba pesado. En ese foro de ayuda él era uno de los "consejeros". Tenía una estrategia bastante excéntrica, por lo que ella supo en comentarios de la sala de chat. Solía obligarles a salir, a buscar palabras con quien sea. Era de esos que creían en enfrentar los miedos de frente. Incluso a ella le propuso más de una vez que hablara con alguien de la calle, aunque fuera para preguntar la hora. El chico no parecía de lo más simpático a primera vista. Su opinión era bastante clara: que alguien terminara viviendo encerrado en su propia habitación era una protección ante la culpa propia, el rechazo social era producto de ellos mismos. Pero después de un tiempo se podía ver sus buenas intenciones, sólo era tosco para demostrarlas.

Ella se había acostumbrado a su personalidad dura. Pero esta vez estaba actuando muy agresivo. No era sarcasmo, era un ataque personal. Algo raro estaba pasando.

Por otro lado, su propia mente tampoco estaba en sus cabales. Estaba viendo cosas, alucinando. Las bestias de carne y piel, las lenguas babélicas en eterna lucha. Densa nebulosa en pleno día, cubriendo la luz, sumiéndola en oscuridad. ¿Todo eso era una mentira? ¿Y si ella todavía estaba en ese bus? ¿Estaba inconsciente en un hospital?

¿Estaba muerta?

Una muñeca de porcelana cayendo, fragmentos desperdigados en la madera, trozos irrecuperables, pasado irrevocable. Así era la mente de Ónice en estos momentos. La confusión, desdén, no estaba segura siquiera si el camino que veía lo estaba caminando. Podría estar posando pies en las nubes y no lo sabría.

Aun así, insegura, confundida, siguió la ruta trazada en el mapa enviado por Raymond. Quizá despertaría del sueño si cruzaba el puente.

Pero se sentía tan real. Sus garras, la mujer muerta, la lengua batiéndose en su mano, la sangre aún caliente de esa criatura, sus gritos y parlares acelerados… No podía ser todo una treta de su mente. Si estaba muerta, no era del todo. Su vida aún se aferraba al plano terrenal.

Silent Hill… ¿Es un limbo? ¿O un infierno?

Discusiones, peleas. Cosas de adultos. La rabia y el odio son sentimientos que se alimentan de los años perdidos. Ónice deseaba no crecer nunca, o sino pelearía tal como lo hacían sus padres. No escuchó las conversaciones, sólo oyó los gritos y el ruido de la ira. Se escondió en su habitación, esperando a que pasara, abrazando la almohada de su cama, mirando al techo. Fingía no estar allí. Fingía una familia contenta.

Fingía ser feliz.

-¿Qué es eso?

Ónice vio unas sombras entre la niebla. Parecían humanas, seres agachados, o pequeños, pero no confiaba en ello. Según el mapa estaba en frente del puente, aunque la niebla no dejara ver más allá del largo de su brazo. Se llevó la mano a la espalda, aferrándose del bate. Se acercó a las efigies, lentamente. Al poner dos pies más adelante, una de ellas desapareció, como si hubiera caído, viéndose una levantarse erguida. Asió el bate, cuando se sintió suficientemente cerca, estiró el brazo para tocar esa sombra. Su mano pasó de largo, sólo sintiendo la niebla húmeda en sus yemas. Ahora se notaba su forma humana, femenina. Parecía girarse, como si estuviera mirando hacia adelante, y luego a Ónice. No tenía ojos, no tenía boca. Nada reconocible como un rostro, sólo una mancha negra con forma humana. Y aun así, ella le miraba. La joven sentía su mirada, y sentía tristeza. Angustia, culpa, pérdida, miedo. Un cóctel de emociones le atacaba, lástima y piedad eran palabras en su cráneo. Trató de alcanzar a esa femenina silueta, tocando su hombro. Quería abrazarla, consolarla. Tenía esa necesidad imperiosa, ayudar al alma atormentada, necesitaba compañía. Se acercó más, y le tomó en sus brazos. Era real, al menos parecía serlo. Sentía su sollozo sobre su hombro, mojando su ropa y sus heridas.

La niebla comenzó a disiparse. Se veían las calles, edificios, carteles. El sol golpeaba fuerte en su rostro, no como un día hermoso y cálido, sino como un infierno desértico y ardiente. La niebla fue reemplazada por polvo, granza, remolinos, viento azotante llevando la arena, golpeando contra todo. La erosión tomaba posesión de la vida, destruyendo a su paso. El tiempo corría más rápido alrededor de la chica y la sombra. El camino empezaba a agrietarse, las casas derrumbarse, la propaganda oxidarse. Ónice abrazaba fuertemente a esa forma femenina mientras todo se podría. El pavimento empezó a destrozarse, un gran acantilado frente a la chica y la efigie se formaba, que iba avanzando. La sombra estaba en la punta de sus pies, sin moverse. Ónice estaba paralizada, por más que tiraba sus piernas no respondían. Sólo aferró la sombra lo más posible. El precipicio ya había dejado sin suelo a la efigie, quien apenas se sostenía de Ónice. Empezó a volverse pesada, insostenible, resbaladiz, débil, frágil. La chica quería auxiliarla, aunque no fuera nada humano, sólo una sombra tangible. No quería ver otra muerte.

La guadaña se la llevó. Ónice tomó su mano, sosteniéndose del borde del profundo agujero, oscuro y tenebroso. Pero era sólo una niña. No podía salvarle.

Cayó.

Terminaron la discusión. Fueron a hablar con ella, aclararle que no era nada malo. Había sido un problema que solucionarían. Que por favor no estuviera triste, todo tenía arreglo. Palabras que cayeron en oídos muertos, ojos absortos en la nada mientras abrazaba un peluche. Su familia rompía lazos, el hilo rojo bordeaba el agudo filo de una tijera. Ónice quería hacer algo al respecto, pero en el fondo sabía que era una inútil y pequeña niña.

No había consuelo para una niña que no podía salvar nada.

El polvo obligó a que cerrara los ojos, cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo, bate aún en mano. El viento dejó de soplar, y la niebla volvió a cubrir la tierra, bloquear la luz del cielo. Se irguió, miró hacia adelante. El precipicio seguía ahí. A un lado de la calle había un letrero que decía "Puente a Calle Bloch". Pateó una piedra, sólo para comprobar que no era un espejismo. La piedra se perdió en la niebla de al fondo, escuchándose el agua salpicar levemente. Ónice miró el mapa en su teléfono, no sabía si consternada por aquél sueño despierto o ver una caída infinita hacia el ruido del río. Llamó al número de Raymond, necesitaba preguntar una sola cosa. Quizá estaba esquizofrénica, pero algo de realidad debía haber en su fantasía.

-Onyx.

-Ray, ¿de casualidad no sabes si hay problemas con el Puente a Calle Bloch?

Hubo una pausa, la voz al otro lado parecía dudar un poco.

-No he sabido de nada, pero no me sorprendería, siempre tienen atochamientos porque el tipo del puente no está o algo.

-Eso me imaginaba... -Susurró la chica, ocultando su sobresalto.

-Bueno, hay dos... -Interferencia, ruido, el sonido se cortaba- al… y al su... Prueba... Creo que el de camino abajo... per...

-¿Ray?

El tono de fin se tomó el auricular. La comunicación estaba pésima. La señal había bajado. Alcanzó a escuchar "camino abajo". Revisando el mapa, sin embargo, vio más cercano el de arriba, decidiendo encaminar sus pasos hacia allá.

El silencioso camino y la enceguecedora niebla aumentaba su sensación de soledad. Escuchó gruñidos y el babel, que le advertía de esos monstruos, pero no los veía por ningún lado. Cada vez que caminaba más cerca del puente se hacían más presentes. Ónice dudaba si seguir el camino, pero tenía que arriesgarse. No podían ser demasiados. Mantenía fuerte el bate en su mano, preparada para golpear y correr si era necesario. La baraúnda azarosa se hacía más fuerte, los latidos de su corazón aumentaban. Su mente no estaba preparada para lo que vio.

Una muralla carnosa se erguía en el camino, desde el borde del torrentoso río hasta la pared de la comisaría, incluso atravesando esa edificación. La repugnancia de esa mezcla de gargantas y lenguas hablando al unísono al revés, babeando y dejando pozas de saliva era terrible.

El camino estaba bloqueado, el puente roto. Sólo quedaba la ruta del sur. Al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta, vio pasar una sombra correr, por el rabillo del ojo. Intentó capturarla con la mirada, pero desapareció en el milisegundo que su panorámica lo observó. Sólo vio una nota escrita en rojo a sus pies.

"La vida tiene cinco actos. Estás pegada en el segundo".

"- Un amigo especial".

Recogiéndola, revisó los dos lados, encontrando en el dorso un mapa. Tenía rayado una cruz en los tres puentes, y un círculo en un edificio a un par de calles. Comparó mapas con el de su celular. Su mapa indicaba que era un teatro.

-Teatro Artaud... -Leyó en voz alta, no tan complicada con la naturaleza del nombre del local, pero con las palabras del mensaje.

Guardó el papel en su mochila, mientras en su celular táctil marcó el lugar tal como decía la críptica misiva. Ignoró lo que acababa de ver, o la sensación que le provocó. No quería pensar en ello. Sólo tenía que seguir el camino.

El aire se plagaba en la cacofonía vocal. Veía un par de sombras alrededor, entre la niebla, caminando, hablando. No estaban oliéndola, quizá si andaba con cuidado no le atacarían. Caminó lentamente entre ellos, igual que sus atrofiadas extremidades le permitían a las bestias, como si fuera otro exiliado del oscuro mundo de Silent Hill. El silencio era un cristal roto por la nebulosa algarabía, mientras ella mantenía su propio vidrio lo más intacto posible.

El teatro... Tenía vagos recuerdos de haber ido a algún acto en Ashfield. Quizá en la escuela, o en la municipalidad local. Recordaba haber leído algo para la escuela. Cinco actos, en el segundo... ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Apenas recordaba cómo funcionaba la estructura del teatro. Se le confundía los versos con los diálogos, los párrafos con las escenas. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver uno con el otro, pero no conciliaba sus recuerdos con lo aprendido en la escuela. Quizá siquiera lo habían pasado, su escuela no era de las mejores. A sus quince años no estaba segura de haberlo visto en ninguna lección.

Sus ideas se interrumpieron al sentir la vibración del celular, y luego su tono. Su cristal se rompió, y gritos inundaron sus tímpanos.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces, y corrió. Sólo sonó una vez, pero sabía que era suficiente para alertarles. No vio siquiera si en verdad le estaban siguiendo, sólo quería escapar del estridente ruido múltiple, los gruñidos y chillidos errantes, que se acercaban alarmantes, batiendo sus lenguas, queriendo probar sangre en sus míseros colmillos y escaso paladar. O quizá proteger el territorio, sacar a la extraña de su tierra olvidada. Cualquiera fuera de las dos, querían matarla, desollarla con sus garras informes y sus escasos dientes. Ónice se escondió en un callejón, apagando el sonido del teléfono. Se acachó detrás de un basurero, viendo sombras corriendo al otro lado. Al parecer si la perseguían, y se había salvado por los pelos.

Asumió que corrió por el lado correcto. Esperaba que el GPS no se viera tan afectado como la señal telefónica. Funiconaba, al menos, y le permitió saber que no se había ido tan lejos del camino. Prosiguió por enmudecer el teléfono, luego ver el mensaje que había llegado. Era de su madre.

"Espero puedas llamar. ¿Cuándo te corté? No has llamado".

Era extraño, pero ya no se estaba extrañando tanto con ello. Ya todo se hacía posible tan lleno de improbabilidades en apenas un par de horas, la irrealidad era tan plausible como cualquier cosa. Intentó llamar a su madre otra vez, sólo para sacarse de dudas. Ya esperaba que la señal se cortara en medio de la llamada, o siquiera sonara el tono. Pero sonó, y la llamada fue contestada.

-¿Aló? -contestó una voz cansada, femenina, algo ajada por la edad.

-¿Má? Hola...

-¿Por qué me estás llamando? -Interrumpió feroz la mujer al otro lado- ¿Ya necesitas ayuda otra vez para algo?

-¿D-de qué hablas? Só-sólo llamo por...

-Por favor, no me digas. -volvió a cortar ella las palabras de Ónice-. Mira, sé que es difícil, pero acostúmbrate. No puedes llamarme cada cinco minutos por cosas que deberías haber aprendido ya.

-No entiendo de qué hablas, má. -Replicó sorprendida.

-Ya me llamaste por el arroz, por la ropa, quemaste algo con una plancha o qué se yo... -Escuchó un suspiro- Hija, yo... No puedo soportarlo. Lo que sea, arréglatelas sola. Ya es hora.

Y cortó.

No entendía que estaba pasando. Se juraba que nada le sorprendería ya en este horrible lugar, y sin embargo lo menos horripilante era lo que más pavor le estaba causando. Ella quería a su madre, escucharle enojada era terrible para ella, sobre todo porque casi nunca pasaba. Algo muy malo debería haberle enojado. ¿Había peleado otra vez con su padre? No lo había visto en varios meses.

-No estamos enojados contigo... -él miró a la mujer de reojo, suspirando y esforzándoce en gesticular- Ónice. Es una discusión entre nosotros...

-Cosas de adultos -Explicó la madre-. Sé que es complicado para ti, todavía eres pequeña. Entenderás cuando crezcas.

No le gustaba eso. Ella quería a ambos, la pelea le había hecho sentir mal. Antes de dejar de ver a su padre, se habían arreglado un poco, aunque habían hecho definitiva la decisión de separarse. Ella sabía que a su edad no debería afectarle tanto. Era justificado cuando todavía tenía doce, pero no ahora.

-Todavía te queremos, y no porque tu madre y yo estemos peleados eso va a dejar de ser así.

-No te vamos a abandonar. Espero comprendas.

Ella no lo comprendía. Todavía no lo hacía. Esa charla de hace tres años no le había ayudado. Sabía que estaba bloqueada en algo, pero no sabía en qué.

Abandonó el callejón, caminando con cuidado, su bate en mano. Manteniendo la calma en pasos cortos no llamaba la atención del Babel andante. Se acercaba a la meta. El teatro Artaud estaba a una pedrada. Podía ver el letrero "Artaud", debajo las letras negras alojadas en el pizarrón blanco. Parecía haber dicho algo antes, pero las letras se habían caído. Sólo quedaban siete, que deletreaban, si se les juntara, "HURTING".

Estaba frente a la puerta ahora. Estaba dudando si entrar o no, pero no tenía otra solución. Respiró hondo, empujó la entrada y se internó en el teatro de la crueldad.


End file.
